


2A-收服

by hsl24



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, kpop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsl24/pseuds/hsl24
Summary: 如題，怕的記得要避雷喔ABO初嘗試金容仙：被逼婚的富二代文星伊：夜店DJ兼富二Let go🚗
Kudos: 19





	2A-收服

**Author's Note:**

> 如題，怕的記得要避雷喔
> 
> ABO初嘗試
> 
> 金容仙：被逼婚的富二代  
> 文星伊：夜店DJ兼富二
> 
> Let go🚗

金容仙沒有想過自己堂堂一個alpha會被人給睡了，身下的撕裂感不停的提醒著她這個事實，身旁的人早已離去，也沒留下聯絡方式⋯

昨晚又因為繼承家業被家裡逼婚，和老爸大幹了一架，心情差到不行，偷跑到了夜店放鬆一下，震耳欲聾的音樂，加重又帶感的節奏，金容仙獨佔了舞池，俐落又有力量的舞蹈，吸引了不少人的目光，也包括了控台上的DJ文星伊

文星伊從金容仙剛進入舞池就注意到了她，一頭及肩的金髮，寬鬆的成套西裝裡只穿了件小可愛，腹肌的線條在昏暗的燈光下隱隱乍現，好看的臉上卻掛著極度厭世的表情，但隨著幾首舞曲結束後，那人勾起嘴笑了，抬手擦了擦汗，無視了其他人的掌聲跟安可聲，就這樣回到了包廂

在跳完舞後，不少omega主動投懷送抱，紛紛拿了酒到金容仙的包廂，大膽的釋放訊息素，想主動投懷送抱

金容仙這個人非常享受單身，說是黃金單身漢也不為過，想睡誰睡誰，想幹啥就幹啥，感受到了瀰漫在空氣中著各種訊息素的味道，平常或許會令她性致大發，但偏偏現在這些味道又讓她想起老爸安排的聯姻對象，心情又差了

「麻煩各位出去吧！我想要一個人靜靜」金容仙煩躁的抓抓頭髮站起身來下了逐客令

看著一個一個走出包廂的omega，文星伊對那位金髮小姐姐更感興趣了，美女投懷送抱也不要，看來個性滿特別的嘛⋯⋯等等來去會會她，文星伊走下DJ台，跟吧櫃拿了一支酒還有一盤檸檬角跟鹽就往金容仙的包廂走去

看到包廂又有人影出現，以為又是那個omega來煩，金容仙不耐煩的連頭都懶得抬起來

「阿西～就說我要一個人靜一靜了⋯！」

文星伊看著那個準備發火的人，忍不住笑了笑，釋放出了自己葡萄味的強烈訊息素，同是alpha，金容仙抬起頭就看到了，穿著一身帥氣工裝的文星伊

「抱歉，我以為你又是來煩人的，你是？」

「喔我是剛剛的DJ，只是想來認識一下剛剛在舞池裡很捧我場的人，一起嗎？」文星伊晃了晃手上的龍舌蘭

金容仙明白了對方想來拼shots，反正心情不太好買醉也不錯，而且兩人都是alpha也不會出什麼事，就答應了下來

「好啊，那就給你請啦，怎麼稱呼？」

「我叫文星伊」

「我叫金容仙」

兩人拿著酒杯互碰了一下杯口，舔了杯口的鹽，一飲而盡，刺激又辛辣口感在喉嚨裡灼燒，兩人都立馬吸了一片在旁的檸檬角

「嘶⋯啊你幹嘛，心情不好啊，來夜店玩臉還那麼臭？有妹子送上門也不要？」

幾杯shot下肚，兩人也比較放的開，聊天也沒那麼拘束了

「呀！我比你大！不要忘了敬語啊⋯就我爸啊⋯他媽的⋯在那邊逼婚，討厭死了，今天又在跟我吵，現在聞到omega就覺得煩」語畢金容仙又在乾了一杯

「看來，我們容仙xi是單身主義啊！」

「欸我說你啊，不是單純做DJ吧?」金容仙看了看文星伊的行頭，感覺的出來應該背景也不錯

「我做興趣的啊，家裡的人逼我繼承，但⋯還是要做點自己喜歡的事啊⋯」

兩人把整枝酒都喝空，還陸續叫了其他酒，其實都醉了差不多了

「喂⋯金容仙⋯不要睡⋯繼續喝啊」

「呀！⋯呀！⋯敬語敬語⋯阿西⋯沒睡沒睡啦」

「差一年而已⋯就是朋友了⋯不要⋯囉嗦！」

「喔摸⋯耶巴啦⋯口氣挺大的！」

最後金容仙先敗下陣，整個人直勾勾倒向文星伊，文星伊下意識張開手臂，金容仙就整個人躺在了他的懷裡

也醉的差不多的文星伊低下頭瞇起眼，努力的讓已經模糊的視線對焦，試圖看清楚金容仙的樣子，因為酒精而通紅的圓滾滾臉頰，長長的睫毛，還有高挺的鼻樑，最後停頓在了水嫩的雙唇，文星伊不自覺的被吸引，越來越靠近直到自己的唇瓣貼上那人的，柔軟的觸感讓文星伊忍不住用舌頭描繪了一遍又一遍

懷裡的人似乎被吵醒了，金容仙睜開眼就看到，放大好幾倍的文星伊在眼前，而且還在親自己，想要出力推開但無奈喝了酒身體使不上力，金容仙慌張的張口制止他，沒想到文星伊就趁機的將舌頭伸了進去，輕柔的攪動著，像在勾引獵物上鉤，漸漸她的理智被慾望奪取，金容仙從原本的排斥到主動迎合文星伊炙熱的吻，像是受到鼓勵的文星伊也變得大膽，手不安分的在金容仙的身上遊走，似有似無的挑逗讓金容仙慾火難耐，兩人強烈的訊息素不停的噴發，葡萄跟香檳味的訊息素劇烈撞擊，糾纏迸發出奇特卻好聞的味道

「唔⋯嗯⋯不要在這⋯」金容仙免強的擠出這句話

文星伊沒有說什麼，拉著嘴唇因被蹂躪的而有些紅腫的金容仙打車就往飯店去，猴急的撞開房門，文星伊又往金容仙的身上貼了上去，金容仙感受到了腹部被ㄟ隔著褲子的挺立抵著，瞬間清醒了不少，將文星伊推開

「等等！我們都是alpha⋯伊桑黑⋯」

「但⋯你不也有感覺了嗎⋯容仙xi」

文星伊一個箭步上前用自身稍微高一些的優勢把金容仙摁在牆上，一手撫上金容仙同樣腫脹的腺體，隔著褲子輕輕套弄

「嘶⋯你⋯嗯⋯幹嘛」

「容的訊息素跟身體，比較誠實喔⋯⋯」

文星伊語畢便拉著金容仙的手往自己也腫脹不堪的挺立去，示意金容仙也幫弄弄，初次接觸到除了自己以外的金容仙，只能用著平常幫自己打手槍的方式先輕輕的隔著褲子揉捏愛撫

文星伊嫌褲子礙事ㄧ把將金容仙的褲子褪了下拉開內褲，金容仙的挺立就這樣彈了出來，文星伊加快速度跟力道持續套弄著，而頂端的小口也因爲刺激而微微滲出點晶瑩

「容的～長得很小巧可愛呢」

「你⋯唔⋯不要吵⋯」

金容仙不甘示弱也扯下了文星伊的褲子，腫脹的小分身終於得到舒緩，棒上的血管因為過於興奮而微微跳動著

兩A坦承相見不免來個比大小⋯，金容仙一向對自己的大小蠻有自信⋯沒想到，文星伊的傢伙又更雄偉一點，硬是粗壯了一圈

「誰小誰當受啊～」文星伊露出狡猾的笑容，把金容仙撲上了床

沒給金容仙反應的時間，張口就含住了她的挺立來回吸吮，配合著舌尖在肉棒頂端時舔時繞圈，也不忘伸手揉捏兩顆小球，九淺一深的來回吞吐著

「靠⋯啊嘶⋯唔⋯好爽⋯」

金容仙不得不承認文星伊的技巧比她上過的每個omega都還要好，忍不住伸手扣住文星伊的頭，將她更壓向自己，好讓棒身整個沒入他的口中

文星伊被突入起來的舉動嚇到了，金容仙的整根挺立往喉嚨口頂，惹得她被嗆出眼淚，喉嚨本能的收縮想排除異物，沒想到這一夾爽到讓金容仙把持不住的就洩了，帶有濃烈香檳味的濁白液體，全數射在文星伊的喉嚨口還有口腔裡，從射後的快感恢復過來的金容仙急著想道歉，文星伊卻吻了上來，霸道的撬開了她的唇齒，上演了物歸原主的戲碼，金容仙第一次嚐到了自己的味道

「讓你也嚐嚐自己的東西啊～」

文星伊說完還伸了舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，戲謔的語氣惹得金容仙惱怒到說不出話只能轉頭背過文星伊

文星伊見到那人似乎生氣了，雙手撐在金容仙的兩側，低下頭落下如細雨般綿密的吻，從眼睛到鼻子再到臉頰最後停留在還癟著的雙唇，支手伸到小可愛裡，揉捏著小巧微微凸起的圓潤，一手在腹肌上描繪著線條，直到空氣中香檳的氣味又再次與葡萄味撞擊而變的濃厚

金容仙也再次撫上了文星伊的挺立，來回擼動著，還沒得到緩解的小傢伙，頭依然翹的老高，文星伊的呼吸越來約粗重，金容仙知道同為alpha的文星伊現在是有多麼的想要

「呼⋯呼⋯哼⋯唔容⋯我可以嗎⋯」

金容仙沒有回什麼，只給了文星伊一個肯定眼神，再的得到金容仙的默許後，文星伊將巨大的挺立抵在洞口，用著自身分泌的前列腺液來摩擦alpha明顯比較小的甬道，異樣的快感讓金容仙忍不住流出跟多的晶瑩，身體微微的發抖，分身也翹的老高

「嗯⋯你快點⋯哼嗯⋯不然就換我來當攻」

文星伊看著明明已經被點燃了情慾的金容仙卻還倔強的神情，喚起了骨子裡征服的本能，一個挺身就將脹的發燙的分身整根插入金容仙的體內，吃痛的金容仙在文星伊的背上留下好幾道見血爪痕

「嘶⋯嗚⋯好大⋯痛⋯嗚」

看到金容仙眼眶裡淚水，還有因為撕裂疼痛而不自覺皺在一起的好看五官，文星伊後悔了剛剛的衝動，而還在金容仙體內的挺立也因為被夾太緊而隱隱做痛

文星伊俯下身邊親吻金容仙邊套弄著她痛到消風的肉棒

「抱歉⋯容⋯讓你痛了⋯」

「嗚⋯嗯哼⋯現在好點了⋯嗯⋯」

金容仙身體逐漸適應文星伊的大小，疼痛之後取而代之的是想要被狠狠撞擊跟抽插的欲望，伸手推了推還在用吻安撫自己的文星伊

「你⋯嗚⋯動一動啊⋯嗯快點⋯」

「金容仙⋯你真是比omega還騷⋯」

文星伊抱著金容仙的大腿根部便開始猛力且快速的抽插，交合的撞擊聲混合著水聲迴盪在房間內，文星伊進入的每一下彷彿都要將金容仙貫穿，從來沒體驗過這樣的快感，金容仙只能無力的任由文星伊操控 

「嗯⋯慢點⋯嗯要壞掉了⋯嗚嗚⋯」

「哼⋯容⋯你好緊⋯夾的我好爽⋯嗯⋯」

一把將身體已經癱軟在床上的金容仙抱起來，突然的騰空感嚇得金容仙只能用手死命的環住文星伊的脖子，偏偏那人的腫脹還沒退出去，因為姿勢而插的更深了

「嗯哼⋯太⋯嗚⋯哼深了⋯啊哈」

文星伊雙臂施力托著金容仙的翹臀一下一下有力而有節奏的將肉棒送進金容仙飢渴吸人的小穴，舒服的吸附感讓文星伊越頂越深，也越來越粗暴，棲身將金容仙壓回床上，掰開她的雙腿呈現Y字型，將每一下都插到最深在狠狠的拔出來，金容仙已經失去理智只能發出呻吟

「嗚⋯嗚⋯昂⋯嗯⋯哼⋯」

突然文星伊頂到了一塊軟肉，酥麻的快感讓金容仙覺得自己快要去了，分身也腫脹的發疼，比自己在幹omega時還舒服，身體微微的顫抖，無力的捶著文星伊

「星⋯不要⋯嗯哼⋯不⋯啊哈⋯我不要了昂」

文星伊壞心的加大力道朝軟肉狠狠的撞去，不停的抽查撞擊，床單已經被兩人的汗水及從洞口留下的淫水浸濕了好大一片，金容仙身體ㄧ顫大量的濁白從分身噴射了出來，整個人癱軟的不停抽搐，文星伊見狀更伸手去擼動金容仙的小傢伙，各種刺激下金容仙又在射了一次

「啊哈⋯⋯嗯⋯嗚嗚嗚哼⋯不要不要了」

「呼⋯嗯⋯容竟然不等我⋯太狡猾了」

文星伊持續抽插還伸手捏了一下金容仙的屁股還在敏感階段的金容仙，下身不自覺的收縮，強烈的快感，讓文星伊終於也快到了

「容⋯嗯⋯呼⋯我也要到了⋯你好棒⋯」

一陣衝刺之下文星伊終於射了，全數都射在金容仙的體內，大量溫熱的液體讓金容仙脹的難受

「嗚你⋯嗚⋯快出去⋯嗯⋯好脹⋯」

幾乎是哭著說完話的金容仙，在文星伊退出自己身體後變累的睡著了，文星伊看著自己還依然挺立的分身，在看向已經勻稱呼吸熟睡的金容仙，也不忍在折磨她了，躡手躡腳的進到浴室，沾濕了熱毛巾幫金容仙擦拭粘膩的身體，在幫他蓋好棉被，邊轉身到陽台吹風，打開手機回覆訊息後，文星伊變匆匆離開了

金容仙拖著下身的不適回到了家中，預想中應該怒氣沖沖的老頭子，竟然什麼都沒說，只是揮揮  
手叫她去洗澡換衣服下來吃飯，金容仙看著身上清一塊紫一塊的瘀青，還有吻痕，竟然有點想念那個什麼文星伊的⋯，梳洗過後，距烈運動整夜的金容仙，不顧形象的就開始掃蕩桌上的食物

「呀！餓死鬼啊，吃慢點，我是這樣教你的嗎」

「吼我⋯很餓啦～」

「那個等等吃完飯，跟我出門，要去見她了！」

「爸！我說過我不想要嘛！」

「都放你玩了整個晚上，我沒找你算帳很不錯了，去見見人家也好！臭丫頭就只會吃」

不情願的金容仙還是換了衣服跟著爸爸出門，拿著他堅持要帶的禮盒，雙眼放空的坐在旁邊，不一會，就看到一個跟自家老爸年紀相仿的長輩把臭老頭拉到一邊講話

「好好好！那就這樣訂了！」

「哎呀，年輕人就愛亂搞事，也不跟大人先商量」

結束對話的金父露出了迷樣的微笑，朝金容仙走了過來

「臭丫頭，不喜歡omega跟爸爸說有什麼不行的」

「蛤？」

「嗨～容，又見面了！」

金容仙聽到又是那個熟悉的低音砲變轉頭尋找聲音來源，只看到文星伊曼條斯理的從樓梯上走下來，穿著正裝還帶副金屬框眼鏡，一副斯文樣，跟昨晚的形象截然不同，金容仙忍不住翻了個白眼

「呀！你就是我爸要介紹的對象？」

「不是啊，原本是我妹妹的，但你是我的人了，當然不能便宜她啊」

金容仙一聽到文星伊這樣講又想起了，昨晚的種種，害羞的紅了臉，追著文星伊想要修理他

「呀！說什麼你！」

「臭丫頭！不要沒大沒小的，我跟老文要去旁邊喬婚事，安靜點」

文星伊仗著有岳父的撐腰一把摟住金容仙在她耳邊講話

「聽到沒⋯老婆⋯還是要去床上看誰修理誰」」

「文星伊！」

不婚的金容仙最終還是被收服了


End file.
